Cold Lonely Nights
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Its Winter in Gotham and with the Joker in Arkham Harley's got nobody to cuddle up with in the cold of night except for the first true friend she ever had. Kinda HARLEYIVY


AN: Ok A Harley Quinn oneshot I felt like writing.

I have not watched the show in a while so forgive me if I make any tiny errors. P.S. My grammar is not good so sorry ahead of time.

Cold, the one word entered her thoughts as her tiny frame shivered underneath the thin blanket she was clutching to her chest. Her teeth were chattering and her breath came out in tiny puffs of white smoke, as the cold winter air seeped into the rundown building her and Ivy called home.

The place truly was a dump. The thins rundown walls did little to stop the cold. The windows, many of which had been shattered long ago, didn't help stop the cold either. The cracks in the ceiling allowed the melted snow to drip in which had again turned into a small ice waterfall as night came.

Harley sighed and rubbed her arms fiercely, from inside the blanket, in a desperate attempt to warm herself. She finally gave up her attempt and just lied on her hard mattress staring up into the ice dangling just a few feet from her head.

She was cold and wanted nothing more than to be next to Joker where he could at least warm her up. Than again she knew even if her Mr. J was here he was not the cuddling type. He probably would have just kicked her out of bed for shivering so much. Even if he did kick her out at least she would have known he was safe and they would be much closer than they were now.

Joker, her loving and adorable Mr. J, was locked up in Arkham Asylum. He was hidden away from her view and her touch. Hidden in the twisted insides of the wretched building she had been locked inside far too many times herself. She could try and spring him, but the last time she had tried the blasted bat had stopped her and locked her inside the asylum too.

She would gladly go back into the asylum if it meant she would be with Joker, but the last time she was in there he had been less than friendly. He had in actuality been downright hostile, and when he saw her in there attacked her for failing in the last heist they attempted. He had been locked in solitary confinement after that, and she cried herself to sleep every night in her cell.

She had managed to escape with her cell-mate Ivy escaping through the laundry-shoot. She had begged her friend to go back and find her sweety but she wouldn't budge on the idea and instead simply dragged her crying form away from the building. The Arkham guards and Batman were still looking for the two of them, and that's why they were hiding in this dump to begin with.

Harley sighed tired of sitting back and simply allowing herself to be turned into a harlsicle. She discarded the worthless red blanket and gingerly stepped off the bed, suddenly wishing she hadn't. Her feet screamed against the chill of the cement floor and she found herself hopping up and down to get her feet off the frigid cement.

She dashed across her room with all the agility she could muster, and took her sweet time crossing the warm fuzzy carpet the Ivy had on her rooms floor. She stopped just by Ivy's bed looking down at her sleeping friend as the many emotions she was feeling in her dream crossed her face. Harley held back a giggle as she tapped her friend softly on the shoulder.

Ivy's eyes opened slowly still under sleeps strong influence. Only to fully open as she saw Harley's face only inches from her own. She held back the vulgar words she was about to unleash unto her friend as she noticed Harley's body violently shivering.

"Harley what are you doing sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?" Ivy asked calmly still lying beneath her warm blankets. Harley moved back and rubbed her neck a little bit.

"I was not sneaking!" she defended herself, "Your door was not locked, its not sneaking unless you break in." ivy could have smacked her forehead in annoyance, if she wasn't clinging to the fleeting warmth of her bedding. Harley continued before she could respond to her comment, "Besides my room is cold." She finished pathetically.

"All the rooms in this building are cold." Ivy responded bitterly. Harley whimpered slightly falling to her knees by Ivy's bed.

"Your rooms warmer than mine." She responded in the tone of a disobedient child. "I'm going to sleep here!" She added pouting and crossing her arms across her chest. Ivy just shrugged and attempted to fall back asleep, which was harder than it sounded. Harley's teeth were chattering loudly, and prevented her from even thinking about sleep.

It took about half an hour of watching Harley shiver out of the corner of her eye before giving up. She sighed grumbling about what she was about to do.

"Fine if you insist on sleeping in my room than get under here." She ordered lifting the blanket slightly and shivering herself as the cold air assaulted her body. Harley wasted no time, rushing into the blankets warm embrace.

The bed was small, and Ivy instantly regretted her decision. Now Harley's freezing body was pressed against her own and the warmth she felt was sucked away from her. She sighed her head digging deeper into the pillow, trying to drown out Harley's chattering teeth and deep intakes of air.

"Thanks Ivy." She mumbled softly, as she tried to stop her teeth and control her breathing.

"Don't mention it, go to sleep." Ivy responded in a firm tone, hoping that Harley would get the hint that this wasn't quite what she wanted. Slowly her friends breathing regulated and her teeth calmed, as the blanket began to warm again from their combined body heat.

Ivy sighed and relished in the newfound warmness, ready to drift off to sleep again, or at least she was until she felt her friends arm wrap around her stomach. Harley, In her early slumber, started hugging her like a child hugs a teddy bear when frightened as a child. She was about to kick Harley out of the bed, quite literally before calming herself down and counting to ten. This wasn't so bad, after all Harley was a friend and she was just hugging her as they had done countless other times. Though all those other times they had not been in bed together.

"Ivy." Harley mumbled to her left. "Do you always sleep in the nude?" She asked innocently enough, though the question made Ivy's face red and contort in rage. She quickly began counting again hoping to quell her anger before she found herself strangling the clown with her vines.

"Do you always sleep in batman pajamas?" Ivy questioned raising her eyebrows as she looked into Harley's face. "I can't picture the Joker being too happy with that." She added in her anger. Harley clamped her mouth shut before responding with a comment most likely to get her kicked out of bed.

"This is nice." Harley mumbled into the pillow. Ivy's eyes snapped into focus, "It's so warm and toasty in here." She added, soothing Ivy's worries. Harley wasn't a lesbian, she was just cold. The nights hours were beginning to wain, but both girls suddenly felt they would be able to sleep at last.

AN: Ok I was bored and you managed to read it so, REVIEW! It's the least you can do.

P.S. if you have any advice on how to beat writers block add it to your review I need help! I can't write any of my three original pieces my writers block is so bad!

P.S.S. if you have any requests (I don't know why you would) just ask me and I'll probably type it up, I have nothing better to do while I have my writers block.


End file.
